Frozen Fallout (Fanfiction) CHAPTERS 1-4
by TheFRESHvinc3
Summary: Frozen characters in Fallout 4. What a story. CHAPTER 1-4


Frozen Fallout: CHAPTERS 1-4

CHAPTER 1:

Elsa was in pain. From her wounds of the wolf she had battled off. She used her stimpak to heal herself. She had other Nuka Cola Cherrys in her backpack, But was saving them for later. She didn't know anything about this world. Elsa wasn't sure that her sister was alive or not. Kristoff had been captured by Raiders. Elsa came from Vault 12. She was scared. She heard of a man looking for his infant child with a wife that was dead. He went to diamond city for more info about his son. Elsa and him were the only ones who came out of those fridges alive. She didn't know who to trust. She was badly hurt, she did heal herself from the pain, but the wound was still there. She could get infected. "Ghouls" Elsa said to herself. There were ghouls in the train container. They were more like zombies with badly diseases. They don't live long. Elsa knew they were easy to trick, but many have died trying to battle it off alone. She had skill from these… Things. The place the ghouls were at looked like it had a lot of loot. But Elsa decided not to risk it. She went the other way. The way to Diamond City!

Elsa walked for miles. She was exhausted. She knew there was a inn at Diamond City. There was a lot of danger to get into the City, dodging all the mutants and raiders trying to get Into the city. She didn't feel so well though. She felt like throwing up. Elsa didn't know where Anna was. They were out hunting for roaches for their sanctuary. Elsa found one, and killed it. While Anna was going after a wolf. Next thing Elsa knew, she heard a loud scream from Anna. Elsa kept shouting and shouting for her name, but she was never found. Elsa looked for hours but it was no use. She was gone. Kristoff had the same problem. Elsa and Anna were hunting with him, but this time, there was no scream. He just went missing. Elsa is worried that she might be next. She needs help. Or civilization. That's why she is going to Diamond city. But there is still some raiders sneaking into Diamond City and kidnapping people. Elsa doesn't know why. Maybe they are trying to invade Diamond City…

CHAPTER 2:

Anna was in the raiders cave. She had just woken up and very hungry. She didn't feel like talking. Even though there was nobody to talk to. She could hear the raiders talking in the back room. Anna is in a metal cage and can't escape. There's no key, but there is a code. Anna is trying to figure out the code. But it will almost be impossible to find out. She is very exhausted. She doesn't know where it is coming from. She is worried the raiders might do something to them. ARRRRHGGGGGG! Anna heard a loud scream. "Take cover!" This voice didn't seem familiar to her. It wasn't one of the raiders who kidnapped her and took her loot. Maybe they were going to rescue her. Or maybe kidnap her again. These people invading the raiders would be her only hope. BOOOM BOOM BOOM! Anna heard loud explosions. "ARRGRGGGGG!" someone was badly hurt. Anna heard footsteps coming into the cave were she was hidden inside. Anna could hear everything going on because the raiders weren't so good with closing the door when they left. BUMM! BUMM! BUMM! A woman with large power armour came running in. She was holding a very heavy minigun that had blood on the side of it. Adleast anna thought that was blood on the side. "Run. This place isn't safe. And take these!" The women said as she gave Anna the gun and ammo and ran off. "Thank you so much! I owe you!" Anna replied. She couldn't beleive she escaped the cave. She saw an apple on a barrel on the way out and took it. She ate it and got 3 RADS. She ran really fast, like she was running away from something. But she wasn't. She was just running. FWAAABOOOOOM! A very large explosion emerged from the cave and blasted out all the rocks from it! Anna was glad she made it out. The power armour launced out of the cave about 50 feet into the air and fell strait down onto the ground. with a loud THUD! "OMG" anna said to herself. She couldn't beleive it so much, she had to say it out loud. She ran as fast as she could tords where she thought the power armour landed. After only seconds of running, Anna came across the power armour. It was lying face down onto the ground. She tried opening through the hatch and succeeded. But there was nobody in there. She swore there was someone in there before she left! She didn't how to operate this armour, except opening with the hatch. And it was too heavy to lift off of the ground anyway. She disided to run into a place called Diamond CIty. She heard there was civilizeation there and wanted help there to find her sister. But knew she had to go through raiders and other weirdos to get there. She didn't know what was going on, But that is how life works. Nobody know what's going on in this nuclear world.

CHAPTER 3:

Anna adleast walked 5 miles before she had stopped. She was really close to Diamond City. Gasp, Gasp. Anna had walked for a very long time. She lied o the ground. Anna could hear mumbling from someone. "Yeah, there over there, we have to go to them and raid them!" Anna heard a man say in the disance. He had a very deep voice. "No I told you it's too dangerous!" A woman with a really high voice replied back to the man. Anna tried to find them while she ducked behind a large peice of metal. She tried not to be too suspicous. "I hear theres a women with a power armour suit that haunts the cave" Said the woman. That got Anna's attention. Was that really a ghost back there? thought Anna. As the people walked the way tords the blown up cave.

Anna was walking very fast. She had reached Diamon City. Somehow she went passed all the traps and raiders and other weirdos. She walked in the main gate. "Hello" Anna said to one of the gaurds. He didn't respawn to Anna. Anna thoguht that the gaurd didn't hear her, and moved on into the city.

She past by a man selling baseball equipement and a man begging for a nuka cola. Then Anna saw a man in a jumpsuit that was labeled "111". She didn't know what it was for though. She saw the inn. Anna made her way into the building. "Hello! a man said to Anna. "Hello, can I rent a room here?" asked Anna. Everyone was looking at Anna really funny. Like she was holding bombs. She was though. And so was everyone else. "Sure! It's 15 bottlecaps. You're room is to the left down that hall." The man said. He snatched Anna's bottlecaps and put them in his pocket. Anna had only 20 bottle caps left.

CHAPTER 4:

Elsa was sitting in her room. She was bored. Being bored here is 100% normall. She let out a big sigh... and fell down onto the bed. The bed didn't smell good. Suddenly, the door cracked open. And a women with a red uniform came in was surprised to see Elsa in here. "Oh- Hello I think you a..." She stopped talking. "ELSA?" Elsa's eyes went wide open and looked at her. How did this women know her name? But then she saw it. IT WAS ANNA "ANNA?!" Elsa said back. Anna dropped her items on the ground making a big THUMP and then Anna and Elsa ran tords eachother like a bullet. But not AS fast though. "Oh my god, where were you, I was looking for you for so long!" Elsa said. She was about to teer up. And she did. She thought Elsa was dead, but there they are. Reunited again. "I got kidnapped in a cave by raiders and met a ghost that let me free." Anna replied. Elsa's face looked like she was looking at some BS sanwitch. "What?!" Elsa replied to the BS sandwitch. " I know! I heard some people talking about a ghost that was there, and I saw her..." Anna replied. She didn't know if Elsa believed her or not. " Do you beleive me?" Anna asked nervously. "Kinda" Elsa replied.

Anna told her whole story to Elsa, and so did Elsa. "I am so glad you're alive". They hugged again as they both teared up. An hour later they were looking at the moon on the porch of the inn. BOOOM! BOOOM! They heard gaurds shooting at someone. "Oh my god, what was that?!" Said Elsa. "I think we should go inside." Anna said as they ran out. SVOOOOOOOOPP! A loud rope sound went on behind Elsa. She turned around, and there was a Raider. A RAIDER. It had sneaked in, and worst of all, The raider had Anna! "ANNA!" Elsa screamed. "I need answers!" The raider yelled out. SLLLLISHHHHH! The raider slit Elsa's throught. There was blood everywhere on the floor and on the raider and Anna. The raider dropped Anna and flew up on the rope like spiderman. BANG! BANG! A gaurd shot bullets at the raider and he fell 20 feet head first onto the floor and died. Elsa Raced to Anna as fast as she could! "ANNA!" Elsa yelled as she was running. But it was too late. Anna was not alive. Elsa teered up as the gaurd ran away looking for more raiders. BANG! BANG! BANG! Elsa looked at the raider on the floor...


End file.
